Baby Brother
by Malale
Summary: Seto ha estado demasiado tiempo en su empresa y a descuidado a su hermano, por lo que ahora deberá pagar las consecuencias de manos de una chiflada con poderes que no debería tener dado su estado mental y que cumple deseos de la forma más inesperada.
1. Un deseo mal concedido

_Ni Yu-Gi-Oh ni ningún personaje que salga en la serie me pertenece. (Ya me gustaría a mí tener a Seto UU). Todos los personajes que no reconozcan son ideas originales mías, si quieren utilizarlas, pídanme permiso. (¡Que disclaimer más rancio!)_

**Capítulo 1: Un deseo mal concedido.**

Seto Kaiba tecleaba de forma frenética en su computadora, como siempre hacia. Miro el reloj de la pared. Las 11 de la noche. Debería haberse ido hacía cuatro horas, pero el trabajo lo tenía absorbido por completo.

Termino el texto en el que trabajaba, salió de la Kaiba Corp y se dirigió al aparcamiento donde le esperaba su chofer. Llego a su casa una media hora después. Antes de entrar le dijo al chofer que ya no lo necesitaría mas y que se fuera a su casa, recordándole que tenía que pasar a recogerlo a primera hora de la mañana.

Entró en la casa. Sus zapatos resonaban en la silenciosa y vacía mansión. Sí, vacía. Seto detestaba que en su casa hubiera más personas que las necesarias, por eso la cocinera y el mayordomo se iban después de cumplir su cometido y el servicio de limpieza diaria siempre llegaba después de que él y Mokuba se fueran.

Y hablando de Mokuba, ya había subido las escaleras y estaba enfrente del cuarto de su hermano. Abrió la pesada puerta de roble con mucho cuidado para no despertar al pequeño. Siempre hacia eso antes de acostarse, no importaba lo cansado que estuviera o lo tarde que fuera. Siempre tenía que comprobar si su hermano estaba bien, si no, no podía dormir tranquilo.

Se acerco a la gran cama y descorrió los doseles con cuidado. Ahí estaba, respirando tranquilamente, con todas las mantas liadas por lo calurosa que se hacía esa noche de abril. Sonrió internamente y puso bien las frazadas antes irse a su cuarto.

"Vaya, vaya. Así que esta es la ciudad de Dominó"- Pensó mientras miraba las luces que divisaba desde la gran altura en la que se encontrara. -"Tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Pero seguro que hay algo divertido que hacer por ah

-Damas y caballeros, acabamos de llegar a nuestro destino- Empezó a decir de forma socarrona. Le encantaba hacer el tonto. Empezó a descender en picado- Ahora mismo vamos a sobrevolar las calles de la forma más peligrosa que se me ocurra, sujeten sus equipajes y sus cabezas. Ah, y reacuérdenle a la piloto que no olvide volverse invisible ante el ojo mortal. ¡Muchas gracias!

Agito sus delgadas alas doradas de libélula cada vez más fuerte. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con alegría. Su pelo negro con mechas rojas se agitaba  de forma violenta. Antes de chocar contra el duro asfalto se elevó, pasando por debajo de un coche. Con su estado inmaterial atravesó un edificio, levantando las faldas de las mujeres que estaban en él, que gritaban enojadas preguntando quien había dejado la ventana abierta.

Volvió a subir a las nubes y paro por fin su alocada carrera. Se desperezo como lo haría un gato y suspiro.

-¡Ahh, que bien sienta estar viva!- Dijo al aire. Se encontraba feliz. Después de toda una larga vida había llegado a la recta final. Un solo paso y terminaría con todo. Sería libre. Solo un deseo más.

-¡Bien, manos a la obra!. Seguro que en esta ciudad hay alguien que tiene un deseo. Y yo se lo cumpliré… le guste o no.

-Mokuba, termina pronto de desayunar o llegaras tarde.- Le pidió Seto a si hermano.

-Hai, Nii-sama- Respondió este sin ganas. A Seto le pareció extraño el comportamiento tan apagado de su hermano, pero no pregunto.

Mokuba revolvió el cereal delante suyo y se metió una cuchara en la boca. Estaba muy desanimado. Miro a su hermano mayor y suspiró. Seto cada vez estaba más tiempo en la compañía y menos con él.

Vale que siempre estaba mucho tiempo en la compañía, desde que tenía memoria. Pero de vez en cuando jugaba con él a los videojuegos o iban a tomar algo por ahí, o lo llevaba de paseo. Pero llevaba una temporada sin apenas verle el pelo castaño. Era bastante insoportable, la verdad. Echaba de menos a su nii-sama, eso no era un delito.

Con toda este desanimo fue a la escuela. Charlando y jugando con sus amigos se le pasó ligeramente la tristeza. Pero cuando el día escolar terminó y volvió a la mansión sintió como la soledad volvía a apresarle. El mayordomo se había ido ya y la cocinera también, después de servirle la cena.

Subió a su cuarto y se tiro sobre la cama. Estuvo así durante horas. La noche ya había caído y las estrellas brillaban alegres. Miró por la ventana y le pareció ver un brillo dorado…

Sobrevolaba por el mundano ruido de coches y el tráfico. Pronto llego a una zona residencial. La gente rica tenía de todo, no sabía si necesitaban algo. Pero su sexto sentido le decía que alguien deseaba algo con mucha, mucha fuerza. Había estado todo el día buscando una señal como esa.

Pronto llego a la mansión más grande de todas, y también la más solitaria. Sonrió la notar el hormigueo en sus manos. La magia gritaba salir por todos los poros de las yemas de sus dedos.

Cuando se posó sobre el alfeizar de la venta vio a un muchacho, de unos doce años, con la mirada más triste que se pudo imaginar. El niño suspiró, agachando la cabeza. Ella atravesó la ventana y revoloteo a su lado por unos instantes, atenta a lo que decía el pequeño moreno.

-Me gustaría… me gustaría que para Seto jugar conmigo fuera más divertido que estar con su empresa.- Murmuró al aire

"Oh, lo sabia. Este es ÉL. ¡Sí, por fin mi número mil!. Vamos, guapo, deséalo. Desea algo."

-Quisiera que nii-sama pasara más tiempo conmigo.

"Yo puedo cumplirlo. ¡Venga, vamos!. Di la palabra deseo. Puedo doblar las reglas, pero no romperlas. ¡Vamos, deséalo!"

-Deseo… deseo que aunque solo sea por un día, nii-sama solo ponga toda su atención en mí- Susurró al fin, después de una pausa.

"¡Oh, sí, sí, sí!. Gracias encanto. Además… este es el mejor deseo que me han pedido. Tengo una idea genial de cómo cumplirlo… Va a ser tan divertido"- Pensó y entonces desvaneció su hechizo para mantenerse imperceptible.

-Deseo concedido- Dijo con una fuerte carcajada ante la cara de asombro del niño, que acababa de ver como una chica se había materializado delante suya.

-¿Quién… quien eres?. ¿Cómo has entrado?- Pregunto asustado. Pero la chica no le hizo caso. Levanto las manos y una inmensa luz blanca salió de la punta de sus dedos. Toda la habitación quedo deslumbrada. Mokuba empezó a sentir un extraño calor por todo el cuerpo. Cuando el calor se volvió abrasador gritó muy asustado.

En cuanto Kaiba había cerrado la puerta de su casa escucho un fuerte grito del piso superior.

-¡¡Mokuba!!- Gritó, temiendo lo peor. Soltó su maletín y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Rezaba por que no le hubiera pasado nada a su hermano. Abrió la puerta de roble violentamente y se precipitó hacía el cuarto, buscando con la mirada a su hermano.

Lo que vio lo dejo de piedra.

-¡¿Mo…Mokuba?!

No, no podía ser. Solo alguien estaba en la habitación pero… ¡¡pero era imposible!!.

**_N de A: _**_Es el primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh que hago y debo reconocer que no llevo mucho tiempo viendo la serie, por lo que si he metido la pata en algo, hagan la vista gorda, por favor. U_

_Otra cosa. No estoy segura de la diferencia de edad de los hermanos Kaiba, pero yo he puesto unos cuatro años. Si también me he equivocado, perdonen. ¡Ah!, y lo de la cicatriz de Mokuba en el pie, me lo he inventado :P_


	2. Empieza la pesadilla

_Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, ya que no tengo tanta suerte (ni dinero) para poder comprar los derechos de autor UU_

_Todo lo que esté entre paréntesis, en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de una personita jiji_

**Capítulo 2: Empieza la pesadilla.**

Un bebé. Un bebé tumbado boca arriba en la cama de su hermano era la única persona que ocupaba el cuarto. Llevaba las ropas de Mokuba, que le quedaban enormes…

Seto se acerco a la cama para mirar el niño más de cerca. Tenía una gran mata de pelo negro y espeso y unos enormes ojos lavanda. Era igualito a… igualito a…

El niño lo miro y alzó sus manitas.

-¡¡Duu!! (**_¡¡Ah, que alto eres!!. Cárgame. Seguro que puedo verlo todo desde tan arriba. Por cierto, ¿te conozco?_**).

Seto calculó que debía de tener unos dos meses. El niño seguía estirando sus manitas, pero el CEO no lo tomó en sus brazos.

"No pienses tonterías, Kaiba. Este bebe no es Mokuba. Mi hermano debe estar por otro lugar de la casa… si, eso debe ser. El grito venia del piso superior, pero no se si exactamente de este cuarto."-Se dijo a si mismo. "Pero se parecen tanto… Y además, ¿qué hace aquí un bebé?"

Se agacho para mirarle más de cerca el lindo rostro y el bebé aprovecho para revolverle el pelo con las manos.

(**_No quieres cargarme. Bueno, no importa. _nn_ ¡Me gusta tu pelo!_**)

-Una cucada de nene, ¿no te parece?- Escucho una voz a su espalda. Se giró bruscamente.

¿De donde salía esa chica tan rara?. Y eso que tenía pegado detrás eran… ¡¿alas?!

-Dime ahora mismo como has entrado y porque estas aquí- Demandó con la voz más fría y dura que podía salir de su garganta. Muchos se asustaban ante esto, pero a la chica rara parecía hacerle gracia.

-Tú eres el nii-sama- Afirmó, no pregunto, mientras se aproximaba. Ahora que podía verla de cerca se fijo en un par de detalles. Lo primero es que esa chica parecía no importarle en absoluto la demanda que le pondría por allanamiento de morada. La segunda es que tenía un gusto pésimo para vestirse, con ese top azul eléctrico y los pantalones ajustados por debajo de las rodillas a rayas verdes y amarillas. No llevaba zapatos, sino unas cintas entrecruzadas por los pies y los tobillos y muñequeras negras. Y por último, que seguramente se había escapado de un manicomio. Sino, ¿qué clase de persona llevaría alas pegadas en el espinazo?.

-Responde a mis preguntas. Además, quiero que me digas donde esta mi hermano. ¡¿Le has hecho algo?!

-Bien, contestare a todas tus preguntas. A) he entrado por la ventana. B) estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo. C) tú hermano lleva en el cuarto todo el rato, en la cama…

-¡¡Déjate de estupideces!!. ¡Mi hermano tiene doce años, no es un bebé!.

(**_¡Ahww!, el niño alto que se me hace conocido parece enfadado con las luces de colores. Mejor me quedo calladito para no molestarle_**)

-Esa es la respuesta D) sí, le he hecho algo a tu hermano.

-¡¡Desgraciada!!- Gritó agarrándola por los hombros.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Mokuba?!

La chica sonrió y al segundo siguiente Seto solo sostenía el aire.

-Cuida tus modales, chulito. Y tranquilízate.- Oyó de nuevo a su espalda. Volteó para verla sentada en el aire. ¡¡¿SENTADA EN EL AIRE?!!

Abrió los ojos como platos. Ella carcajeó divertida.

(**_¡Ohh, flota!. ¡Yo también quiero!_**)

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato, chulito?

-¿Quién… que eres?

-Ya era hora que preguntaras.- Se puso de pie aun en el aire e hizo una reverencia burlesca.- Mi nombre es Nox Noctis, a tu servicio. O más bien, al de tu hermano.

-¿Qué…?

-Veras, iré rápida porque hay prisa. Soy un hada. Viajo por el mundo cumpliendo deseos a los que lo piden y son captados por mi oído. Utilizo mi magia de la forma que quiero para cumplir los deseos del modo que a **mí **mejor me parezca. Y le he cumplido su deseo a tu hermano convirtiéndole en esa ricura que ves.

-¡Pretendes que me trague que Mokuba deseó rejuvenecer doce años!

-Am…, no exactamente. Veras, te cuento. Tu hermano estaba muy, muy, muy, muy, muy triste ya que su nii-sama no le hacía ni pizca de caso…

Puñalada trapera.

-…así que deseó que, aunque solo fuera por un solo día, tú le dedicaras toda tu atención. Y yo tuve la magnífica idea de que la mejor forma de que le prestaras atención era convertirlo en un crío de pañales, porque todos saben la atención que necesita un bebé.

¿Esa chiflada había distorsionado el deseo de su hermano de una forma tan retorcida?. Pero espera un momento… ¡era una locura!. ¡Para empezar, las hadas no existen!. Eso seguramente sería un truco de una desequilibrada.

-No te creo- Dijo tozudamente.

-¡Mira que eres cabezota!- Respondió molesta.-¡¡Ahh!!. Dime, ¿tu hermano tiene alguna cicatriz en el cuerpo o alguna marca de nacimiento?. Por que ya veras como ese niño lo tiene.

Seto pensó detenidamente. Cuando Mokuba era muy pequeño se atravesó la planta del pié al pisar un clavo. La cicatriz se le quedo para siempre. Sin decir una palabra volvió a inclinarse al niño, que no había dicho nada y parecía fascinado por la chica que volaba vestida con los colores de un cartel de neón. Le examinó su piececito y descubrió la marca. Sintió como si toda la sangre se le hubiera ido del cuerpo.

-Pareces un fantasma.- Comentó -Ves como es tu hermano.

Kaiba se mantuvo en silenció durante un instante.

-Eso no quiere decir nada. Puede que supieras sobre la cicatriz de Mokuba y que este niño simplemente sea un chiquillo que se le parezca y que también tenga una.

-Por supuesto. Abundan los niños de dos meses, japoneses, de ojos lavanda y mucho pelo negro con cicatrices en los píes en el lugar exacto donde lo tiene tu hermanito- Dijo de forma irónica- ¡Vamos, por favor!. Mira, puedes seguir negando lo evidente, pero el hechizo no se romperá hasta que le dediques _TODO_ un **día** Seguido a tu hermano. Así que espabila. Puedes hacerle todos los análisis que quieras para comprobar que lleva tu sangre. Tú tiempo esta corriendo, chulito. Es medianoche y la arena del reloj va cayendo…

Y desapareció de nuevo. Seto recorrió hasta el último rincón con la mirada, para ver si seguía en el cuarto. Suspiró al ver que esta vez si se había ido.

Se sentó en la cama, al lado de su encogido hermano. Sí, en el fondo sabía que era su hermano. Algo se lo decía. Por muy cambiado que estuviera siempre reconocería a su otouto. Pero todo eso era tan… tan… irreal. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle a él?.

-Guu (**_Oye, llevo mirándote un buen rato y te pareces a mi nii-sama. ¡Has crecido mucho!_**) - Dijo Mokuba. Seto lo miró largamente. Tenía que reconocer que su hermano era adorable. Se inclino hacía él y le acaricio ligeramente la cara. Se sorprendió al notar que estaba helado. Decidió envolverlo con un jersey que encontró tirado por el cuarto (debería hablar seriamente con Mokuba sobre lo desordenado que era cuando recuperara de nuevo la capacidad intelectual para tener una conversación con él). Se inclino de nuevo con mucho cuidado sobre la cama.

Y apareció el primer problema.

¡¿Cómo se carga a un bebé?!

Sintió como una gota de sudor rodaba por su espina dorsal. Él nunca había cargado a Mokuba cuando era pequeño. Solo tenía cuatro años y no pensaban que pudiera sostenerlo sin caerlo.

-¿Guu?. Dua buu (**_¿Te pasa algo?. Te has quedado quieto como estatua. Yo creía que ya ibas a cogerme en brazos_**).

¡¿Había estado cuidando de Mokuba desde que se quedaron huérfanos y no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo cogerlo?!. ¡¡Eso sí que era patético!!. Y no solo eso. Tampoco sabía nada de bebés. Jamás había cambiado pañales, ni preparado un biberón, ni nada. Cuando tuvo que empezar a cuidar de su adorado hermano este ya sabía hacer sus necesidades básicas solito (¡gracias al cielo!).

Respiró hondo. Intento hacer memoria sobre todo lo que supiera de recién nacidos. No era mucho, la verdad. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo delante de uno. Pero sabía que eran muy, muy delicados. Intento razonar el porque y su lógica mente le dio la respuesta. Los músculos de los bebés no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados para soportar su peso, sobre todo los del cuello.

En momentos como estos era cuando agradecía ser un genio.

Sujetando con muchísimo cuidado la cabeza del chibi Mokuba con una mano, lo envolvió en el jersey y lo cargó en brazos muy despacio. El niño no hizo ninguna queja y eso tranquilizo de sobremanera al CEO.

Bien, ¿y ahora que?. ¿Qué iba hacer con su hermano?. Recordó las palabras de la jodida luciérnaga radioactiva. Dentro de veinticuatro horas su hermano volvería a la normalidad. Pero mientras tanto necesitaba cosas, muchas cosas.

Para empezar ropa. Y en la mansión seguro que no había nada de la talla del encogido muchacho. Cuando terminaron en el orfelinato no se llevaron sus cosas de bebes y cuando el mal nacido de su padrastro los adoptó obvio que no necesitaban de eso, por lo que jamás las compro. Suspiró hondo. Tendría que hacerlo él.

Se dirigió a la sala que tuviera un teléfono más cercana. Con mucho cuidado sujeto firmemente a Mokuba con una mano (ya hasta iba cogiendo práctica) y con la otra agarró el aparato inalámbrico y marcó los números correspondientes. No le importó que fuera más de medianoche y que seguramente despertaría a uno de sus subordinados. Una adormilada voz contestó de muy malas ganas.

-¿Diga?

-Necesito unas cosas- Empezó sin dar mas explicaciones. No iba a molestarse con eso.

-¡¿Se… señor Kaiba?!- Preguntó asustado.

-Quiero que traigan a mi casa todo lo necesario para el cuidado de un recién nacido de unos dos meses y…- Levantó ligeramente a Mokuba- unos cuatro quilos de peso. Ropa, pañales, biberones… Todo. Y tiene que estar aquí inmediatamente. Si tardan más de quince minutos estás despedido.- Sin decir nada más colgó, sin darle tiempo al hombre de decir ni mu.

-Guu ba duu (**_Jo, que autoridad tiene mi nii-sama_**)- Balbuceó el bebé soñoliento.

Se sentó en el sillón más cercano y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Era la una de la mañana. Y tenía una reunión a las ocho, a la que no podía faltar. Debería dejar a Mokuba al cuidado del mayordomo. Intentaría darse prisa con la reunión y volver cuanto antes.

Miro al bebé, que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Le acarició ligeramente la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojadas. Mokuba parecía uno de esos niños para anuncios, tan pequeño y gracioso. La luciérnaga tenía razón cuando dijo que era una cucada.

Frunció le ceño al recordarla. ¡Esa estúpida imitación de ser fantástico!. ¡¿Por qué demonios había tenido que rejuvenecer a Mokuba?!. Si su hermano quería tener su atención solo tendría que habérselo dicho. ¡Podía haber cumplido el deseo de otro modo!.

Se sentía culpable. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había cenado con Mokuba?. ¿O habían jugado con los videojuegos?. No lo recordaba con exactitud. Dos meses… quizás más.

Había descuidado al pequeño. Su trabajo lo había absorbido por completo. Y aun así su otouto no se quejó. Siempre tan considerado…

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El ligero bulto de sus brazos se despertó por el ruido y se puso a llorar. Seto se quedo de una pieza, mientras el timbre seguía sonando incansable, haciendo que el llanto fuera más fuerte e incontenible.

-¡¡BUAAAA!! (**_¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!. ¡Me ha asustado! _o_ ¡¡Y me ha despertado de mi agradable sueño!!_**)- Lloraba el pequeño.

El mayor de los Kaiba se dirigió enfadado al telefonillo y apretó el botón con furia.

-¡¡Para ya, imbécil, ya te he oído!!

-Lo… lo siento, señor. Pensé que podría estar dormido.- Se excusó.

-¡¡¡Pues no pienses!!!- Gritó antes de cortar. Le dirigió la vista a su hermano, al que las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas, pero que había parado de gritar y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

(**_Ohh, que guay es mi nii-sama. Ha parado el ruido de un solo grito_**)

-Ya, otouto, ya.- Susurró limpiándole las mejillas

(**nn _Okis_**)

Seto bajo a la entrada con el niño en brazos. Abrió de muy malas pulgas la puerta y le indico al tembloroso mensajero que dejara todos los paquetes en el recibidor y que se largara.

Miró todas las cosas con pesar. Pañales, biberones, bolsas con ropas, una cuna, un cochecito, una bañera de plástico, champú y gel para bebés, juguetes, talco (¡¿Para que servia el talco?!), toallitas… en fin, de todo.

De todo menos lo que en verdad necesitaba. Un milagro que lo sacara de esa pesadilla.

Mokuba miraba las cosas y los juguetes con alegría.

-¿Da guuu?. ¡¡Daaaa!!. Oh, ¿Guu bu bo? (**_¿Todo esto es para mí?. ¡¡Genial!!. Oh, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de muerto desgraciado, nii-sama?_**)

**_N de la A:_**_ ¡Muy buenas!. Cada vez se esta poniendo mas interesante, espero. Acepto todas las sugerencias que quieran darme para hacerle la vida a seto más complicada. Todos los problemas que pueda dar un bebé..._

_Por cierto, algunos signos que usamos para hacer caritas por alguna razón que desconozco ff.net no los muestra (como los asteriscos o el guión bajo). Es un problema que no se si se puede solucionar (si alguien sabe como hacerlo, que me lo diga) así que pido disculpas si algunos emoticones no se entienden._

_Y ahora a contentar reviews:_

**lubumi: **¡Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior!. Je, lo que le pasó a Mokuba no fue nada serio (para el niño, claro esta jeje). ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior!. ¡Muchas gracias por el review, hasta otra!

**Gabe Logan:** Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Ojalá sea de tu gusto. ¡Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos!

**Sarina:** Je, a mí también me encanta ver en problemas a Seto (soy mala). Si ya de por si es tierno con su hermano, en este fic se le caerá la baba (vamos, con una monada como el chibi Mokuba a quien no nn). ¡Gracias por el review!

**Kisara:** Bueno, espero que te siga gustando esto. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, los hermanos Kaiba son adorables. (uno tan mono y el otro tan encantadoramente antipático). ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

**la neko:** Bueno, ¿que te parece?. Lo que le pasó a Mokuba es lo suficientemente bueno? XD. ¡Gracias por el review!


	3. Pañales, pijamas y llantos

_Claro que Yu-Gi-Oh me pertenece ¬¬U y también tengo un mamut enano en mi terraza._

_Por cierto, todo lo que esté en paréntesis, negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de chibi-Mokuba. Saque la idea del fic "Familia de Perros" de Misao CG (se me olvidó ponerlo en el anterior cap n.nUUU sorry. ¡¡Gracias por dejarme!! (aunque te pedí el permiso hace mucho n.nUUU ¿te acordaras?)_

**Capítulo 3: Pañales, pijamas y llantos.**

Seto decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Su hermano tenía sueño e iba a acostarlo lo antes posible.

Dejó a Mokuba en un moisés y empezó a llevar todas las cosas a los correspondientes cuartos. La cuna en la habitación de su otouto, los pañales y demás en su baño personal, los biberones en la cocina…

Después volvió a llevar a su hermano a su cuarto en el moisés y se dispuso a vestirlo. Tomo un pañal y un pijama de una sola pieza amarillo. Casi toda la ropa que habían traído era blanca o amarilla, ya que por teléfono no aclaró el sexo del bebé.

Abrió y estiró el pañal sobre la mesa y puso a Mokuba encima. Pero este no parecía muy dispuesto a dejárselo poner.

-¡¡Guaadada!!(**_¡No quiero esa cosa, es una molestia!. ¡¡Me gusta la libertad!! _._ó _**)- El niño se retorcía y se movía bajo las manos del CEO. Kaiba maldecía interiormente a la vez que se preguntaba como alguien tan pequeño podía oponer tanta resistencia.

El primer intento termino con ambas piernas de Mokuba en el mismo agujero del pañal. El segundo intento fue la vuelta de Mokuba justo cuando pegaba los cierres, lo que acarreó un pañal al revés. El tercero y último por fin fue un pañal bien puesto, pero increíblemente arrugado y que definitivamente había visto tiempos mejores, y un Mokuba enfurruñado.

El pijama fue otra Odisea digna de Homero. Parecía que a Mokuba le gustaba más el nudismo, por que le hacia la vida imposible para que llevara la prenda. El frío chico se sorprendió a si mismo cuando al terminar estaba todo despeinado y respiraba agitadamente.

Por fin dejo a Mokuba en la cuna, lo tapo y le acarició la cabeza. Puso uno de esos comunicadores que permitía escuchar lo que sucedía en la habitación del niño y se llevó el otro a su cuarto, pensando en lo irónico que quedaba un aparato como ese entre la decoración clásica de su propia habitación.

Se acostó cansado mientas que el despertador analógico marcaba las 2:27. No había pasado ni dos segundos cuando empezó a escuchar un balbuceo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente a la vez que el balbuceo se volvía más insistente. Entonces un llanto incontenible llenó toda la casa. Seto se dirigió raudo al cuarto de su hermano.

-¡¡Buaaaa!! (**_¡¡Nii-sama, ¿donde estás?!!. ¡Esta todo oscuro!. ¡¡¿Y las luces de mi cuarto?!!. ¡¡¿Y mi cuarto?!! TTwTT_**)

El castaño encendió la luz y se asomó a la cuna. El llanto paró al instante.

(**_Nii_****_-sama, menos mal que no te has ido_**)

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por que has parado de llorar?- Seto miró extrañado al bebé, hasta que se fijo en el pequeño detalle de las luces encendidas. Entendió al instante que al niño debía de asustarle la oscuridad.- Vaya, así que era eso.- El chico reguló la luz hasta dejarla en un tono tenue y volvió a irse.

No bien la cabeza había tocado la almohada quejidos y barboteos volvieron a sonar por el aparato. Seto lanzó un insonoro gruñido y volvió a ir al cuarto de su otouto.

Miró al activo bebé en la cuna que estiraba sus brazos hacía él con insistencia. (**n----------------n _¡¡cárgame!!_**). El joven CEO lo tomó entre sus brazos, rogando porque su noctámbulo hermano se durmiera pronto, porque si no mañana iría a esa reunión en recogedor. Dio vueltas por el cuarto durante más de quince minutos hasta que el pequeño pareció que empezaba a dormitar. Lo dejo suavemente de nuevo en su lecho.

Con el mayor de los sigilos se fue a su cuarto, implorando por un merecido descanso mientras que un fuerte dolor de cabeza le palpitaba las sienes.

Su merecido descanso no duró más de diez minutos antes de que el sonido del llanto volviera a reclamarle. Seto Kaiba pensó que era imposible que un bebé no dejara dormir más de una hora. Obviamente Seto Kaiba no había visto niños antes y podía dar gracias de que su hermano le dejara dormir unos minutos.

Como las veces anteriores, en cuanto estuvo a la vista del niño, su otouto dejo de llorar (o más bien berrear).

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Mokuba?- Preguntó con un timbre de voz que nunca había usado, desesperación.

-Guuu (**_No quiero dormir solito_**)

-Anda, duérmete. Los niños pequeños no deben estar despiertos hasta tan tarde.- Le acarició la cabeza hasta que el bebé volvió a quedarse dormido.

Salió de la habitación.

-¡¡BUEAAA!! ( **. _¡¡Nii-Samaaa!!. ¡Que no me dejes solo!_**)

Seto volvió a la habitación. El llanto cesó y se dirigió de nuevo a su añorada cama.

-¡¡BUAAAA!! (**_¡¡NII-SAMA!!_**)

Seto gimió y volvió a la habitación. Este proceso de irse, llanto y volver a entrar se repitió durante unos diez minutos, para el suplicio del presidente de la Kaiba Corp.

-No puedo más- Susurró mientras que el dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

En cuanto se asomó por encima de la cuna por decimasexta vez el llanto volvió a parar, por decimosexta vez. Pero esta vez al CEO no le llamó tanto la atención por que estaba demasiado ocupado dándose ligeros cabezazos en la madera de la cuna de su hermano.

(**O-O_ ¿Nii-sama, que haces?. ¿Es un juego?. ¿No te duele?_**)

-¿Qué quieres Mokuba?- Preguntó con voz extraña. Su flequillo tapaba sus azules ojos y apretó con fuerza las manos hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.- Dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar?. ¡¡Por favor, déjalo ya!!- Suplicó mientras caía de rodillas aun agarrado a los barrotes de la cuna y seguía dándose ligeros cabezazos con ellos.

-Guu (**U-U _Llevo diciéndotelo desde hace mucho, nii-sama. Me da miedo dormir solito. ¡Llévame contigo!_**)

-Daría todo el dinero de la Kaiba Corp solamente para que dejaras de llorar.

-Guu (**_Y yo todos mis juguetes para que me entendieras. ¡Leches, por que los mayores sois tan complicados!_**)

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Duu- Balbuceó molesto (**_¡Anda, ya a mí la gargantita de tanto llamarte!_ ò-**)

-Ya estoy harto- Exclamó y rápidamente se puso de pie y empujo la cuna hasta su cuarto. Estaba hasta las narices de cruzar el pasillo cada cinco minutos. Dejo las luces de su cuarto al mínimo y se tiró en la cama agotado, esperando un nuevo llanto que no llego. A los pocos instantes se durmió.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Seto se despertó sobresaltado. ¿De donde venia ese ruido?. Entonces se dio cuenta de la cuna al lado de su cama y la cruda realidad lo termino de despertar.

Miró el reloj. Las 5:58. No había dormido ni tres horas.

-¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (**_¡¡Estoy mojado, tengo hambre y me pica mi parte baja!!._**_¬¬##¡¡¿**Es que nadie me oye?!!**_)

Seto se levanto ante el incesante berrido. Al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza. Se acerco la cuna y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Mokuba estaba empapado de cintura para abajo. El colchón, las sabanas y el pijama lleno de pipi. ¡¿Por qué, si le puso el pañal?!. Levanto a su hermano con cuidado con lo brazos extendidos, mirándolo de forma extraña mientras su cansada mente le intentaba dar con la solución. Su hermano le miraba con un gracioso mohín de enfado en la cara. (**_¡Nii-sama, no te quedes mirando y dame de comer!. ¡¡Me muero de hambre!!_**)

Entonces, como si de un ángel se tratara la anciana cocinera, Joane, apareció por la puerta.

-Señor, ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó extrañada y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al pequeño bebé –Ohh, ¿y esta preciosura?

-Es… el hijo de un familiar lejano- Respondió buscando la excusa más plausible. Nadie le iba a creer que un hada había convertido a su encantador y básicamente autosuficiente hermano en un niño de pañales.- Tengo que cuidarlo por un tiempo.

La mujer lo miró cándidamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo al servicio del joven para saber que no tenía un buen trato con los pocos familiares que tenía. Así que se alegro de que empezara a olvidar las trifulcas. Luego vio el estado del bebé y se alarmó.

-¡Cielos!. Este niño esta empapado.- Seto arrugó la frente y se guardo el comentario de que era algo obvio. -Hay que bañarlo, cambiarlo y lavar el colchón.

Seto la llevó al baño donde estaba todo lo necesario para limpiar a Mokuba. Ella empezó a desvestirlo con gran presteza.

-Oh, no me extraña que se haya mojado enterito. Este pañal esta hecho un desastre. Además, no lo han apretado lo suficiente, por lo que con el movimiento del niño al dormir se ha soltado. ¿Quién le habrá puesto el pañal?

Seto miró hacía otro lado, encontrando de repente interesantísimo los azulejos de mármol.

-Ha sido usted, ¿no?- Dedujo la anciana con una gotita de sudor. Suspiró cansadamente.- Señor, no sabe nada de niños. Sería mejor contratar a una niñera durante el tiempo que el chiquillo se quede.

-No- Negó al recordar lo que el había dicho la estúpida luciérnaga. Debía ser él el que cuidara a Mokuba.- Debo encargarme yo.

-Bueno, como quiera- Suspiró. Conocía lo suficiente a su jefe para saber que contradecirle era una perdida de tiempo.- Entonces será mejor que le enseñe. Primero a lavarlo, verdad ricura. Por cierto, ¿como se llama?.- Preguntó mientras preparaba el pequeño baño.

-Mo… Moki.

-Oh, parecido al nombre del Señorito. Por cierto, menos mal que hoy no hay clase, por que no me daría tiempo a prepararle el desayuno.

-Mokuba no está. Se quedó en casa de un amigo.- Dijo escuetamente para que no se sospechara la ausencia de su hermano.

-Bueno. Esto ya esta. Vamos a quitarte este húmedo pañal, precioso. ¡Oh, cielos!.

Seto observó una especie de ligeras ronchas en la piel de su hermano.

-¿Que es eso?- Preguntó alarmado, aunque no dejándolo ver en el tono de su voz.

-Tsk, el roce con el pañal cuando esta húmedo provoca rozaduras, por eso se le hecha talco al niño. No se preocupe, se le pasará con un poco de crema.

Seto atendió a las explicaciones de cómo lavar al niño y como ponerle correctamente el pañal y la ropa. (Mokuba se volvió a resistir, pero la cocinera tenía una práctica increíble y lo inmovilizo al sujetarle por las piernas con una mano)

Entonces el estomagó de Mokuba empezó a gruñir ligeramente. Había esperado pacientemente a que terminaran de asearlo y no había llorado, pero ya empezaba a desesperarse.

-Guu (**T-T _Tengo hambre_**)

-Vaya, eres un glotón. ¿A que hora fue la última vez que comió?

-A las nueve, creo- Contestó pensando que esa era al hora en la que cenaba Mokuba todos los días. Joane lo miró ligeramente espantada.

-Un bebé tan pequeño no puede estar tanto tiempo sin comer.- Setó la miró un poco extrañado- Verá, un recién nacido empieza por comer cada tres horas. Luego el tiempo se va alargando poco a poco. Este bebé debería comer cada cuatro o cinco horas, aproximadamente.

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina con el niño en brazos, dispuesta a darle el mayor biberón hecho en la historia, ya que como cocinera no podía soportar que gente a su cuidado pasara hambre. Seto iba a seguirla, pero recordó que tenía una reunión en menos de dos horas, por lo que se duchó y se vistió. Su imagen ya no parecía tan desastrosa, como si hubiera ido de pelea, pero se encontraba bastante agotado, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que él podía pasar perfectamente una semana sin dormir trabajando en su ordenador portátil.

Cuando bajo a la cocina, que era donde desayunaba, ya que el inmenso comedor solo era para reuniones o para momentos importantes, (Claro está que su cocina no se podía considerar pequeña) vio a la cocinera terminar de darle el biberón al hambriento Mokuba, que tragaba como si la vida dependiera de ello. Esa imagen le hizo sonreír por un segundo.

-¡Guu! (**n-------------n, _¡Nii-sama!. La señora con cara arrugada y amable ya me ha dado de comer._**) – El niño estiró los bracitos y sonrió la ver al mayor. La mujer lo cargo sobre su hombro y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas hasta que soltó un ruidito.

-Tiene que echar los gases- Le explicó al CEO.

Seto no dijo nada y cargó al niño en sus brazos mientras la mujer le preparaba un ligero desayuno a él. Apenas lo probó. Le pidió que se encargara del pequeño (que se había vuelto a dormir en sus brazos) mientras el estuviera en la reunión de la Kaiba Corp y que trataría de volver lo más pronto que pudiera.

Mientras salía de la mansión rumbo a su oficina, una figura lo observaba subida aun árbol con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya- Gruñó –Me parece que he cometido infanticidio.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Seto Kaiba apretó los dientes antes de contestar con toda la calma posible a la estúpida pregunta que le había hecho uno de los directivos de la empresa con la que iba a hacer negocios. Odiaba eso. Todos los puntos, todas las dudas quedaban resuelta en el informe que ÉL mismo había realizado. ¿Por qué el resto de idiotas empresarios no tenían la suficiente inteligencia para entenderlo a la primera?. Ya llevaba más de dos horas ahí y no habían pasado de la segunda página del contrato. Y quedaban por revisar cincuenta. Iba para largo…

Un pitido sacó a todos de la profunda concentración en la que se encontraban. Era el teléfono móvil del CEO. Lo cogió molesto y se sorprendió de ver en la pantalla el número de su casa. Se levanto dando una ligera disculpa entró en la habitación continua a la sala de reunión, que era su despacho.

-¿Moshi moshi?- Contestó y se sorprendió al ver que parecía haber interferencias en el sonido, siendo el aparato uno de las últimas creaciones de la Kaiba Corp y por lo tanto perfecto.

-Se…señor- Escucho al voz de la anciana cocinera y un terrible ruido de fondo que no pudo identificar. –Debería venir inmediatamente a la casa…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Demandó.

-El pequeño Moki…

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- Preguntó alarmado.

-Esta llorando- Contestó.

Seto contuvo las ganas de suspirar. Joane era una de las pocas personas a su servicio que él no consideraba estúpida o inútil. No podía creer que lo llamara por semejante tontería.

-Tendrás que calmarlo. Yo estoy en una reunión importante.

-Se… Señor. Es que no puedo acercarme al niño a más de cinco metros.

-¡¿Nani?!

-¿Escucha el ruido de fondo por el teléfono?.

-Aa.

-Pues es el llanto del pequeño Moki.

-¿Y?

-Que estoy llamando desde la verja de la mansión, señor, después de haber cruzado los cien metros de jardín. Y le bebé se encuentra en la cuna de su habitación.

**_N de la A:_**_ n.nUU ñoño, soso, saborío y sin nada de gracia. Un cap horrible (y el 4 me ha quedado aun peor U-U (una tontería mía, no publico un cap hasta que el siguiente esté escrito :P así, si me pasa algo (romperme un dedo, por ejemplo) tengo un poco de material adelantado))_

_Estoy francamente muy atascada con este fic, mi inspiración ha desparecido y siempre que intento escribir aunque sea una pagina de la historia estoy seca. Creo que no me encuentro con suficiente animo como para escribir humor (U-U eshtoy depre ;-;). He actualizado más por obligación (la pobre historia estaba abandonaita) que por ganas._

_Lo lamento mucho, entenderé que quieran ahorcarme por tantas ñoñerías. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por las ideas!. Ya puse una o dos en el cap 4. _

_Por cierto, lo del nombre de Mokuba y Moki… bueno, he visto que han llamado al pequeño de los Kaiba así en algunos fics, pero yo considero que son dos nombres diferentes._

_Ahora a contestar los amables reviews n-n_

**Guerrera Lunar:** ¡¡Muchas gracias por él review!!. Jeje, n.- muy listo Rex. Shiii, Seto está muy mono en faceta "papá primerizo protector" XD. Creo que si que tarde un poco con la actualización n.nUUUUUU lo siento. De verdad, muchas gracias por el review y me alegró mucho de vuestras intenciones de volver.

**YuKi** ¡Gracias por los halagos y por el review! (aunque creo que cada vez me está quedando peor U-U). A mi también me encanta ver a seto preocupado pro Mokuba, son unos hermanos liadísimos. (Y francamente la idea de esté fic vino simplemente porque me apetecía poner aun Mokuba bebé, ¡¡es que es TAN lindo!!)

**Hayi****-OS:** Bueno, lo de los pañales ya ha salido (la verdad es que yo pienso igual que tú, los niños tienes esa adorable características -.-UUU). Seto ponto se encargara de absolutamente todo al respecto del cuidado de Mokuba. (En esté cap quien mas trabaja parece Joane, pero pensé que si Seto no recibía instrucciones de ninguna parte Mokuba no sobreviviría al final del día, porque yo pongo a Seto como un inepto de los bebés). ¡Gracias por el review!

**Sarina** n.nUUUUU lamento MUCHO la tardanza. Tranquila, intentaré poner a Seto en todos los problemas que mi seco cerebro pueda llegara pensar (a mi también me encanta verlo en problemas XDDD). Has sido muy lista, así que ya sabes que pasará dentro de unos caps n.- Seto si saldrá pasear a Mokuba con cochecito, pero no se como voy a escribir esa parte, por que no me imagino al gran CEO empujando un cochecito, al verdad XDD (Necesito ideas sobre cosas malas que pueden sucederle a Kaiba mientras saca de paseo a Mokuba, a ver que se me ocurre por que ando más seca que una mojama n.nUUUU) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Aname**** Kaiba:** ¡Sí, así Seto no olvidará a su hermanito!. Jeje, Nox es un hada un poco loca (psicópata). Ya contesté a tu petición, creo recordar (tengo MUY mala memoria n.nUUU). ¡¡Gracias por el review!!

**Jenny Flint:** ¡¡Que gusto verte!! (leerte). Me alegro que te gustaran los otros caps. Sí, yo también quiero un chibi-mokuba con niñero n¬n (Si la Kaiba Corp. quebrara Seto podría dedicarse a ser niñero (cuando aprenda a cuidar niños ¬¬U) y seguro que todas las madres lo contrataban XD). El termino "curiosa" para Nox no es del todo exacto, más bien "candidata perfecta para internar a un manicomio". Y la verdad, es que está muy desesperada por conseguir su libertad n-n … Muchas gracias por las ideas, son muy buenas. (Oo ¿tiraste tus juguetes por la ventana?... bueno, yo no soy quien para hablar, me pasé llorando 40 días y 40 noches, como le diluvio universal :P). ¡Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por el review!


	4. En la Kaiba Corp

**_Disclaimer_******_ Nada de lo que salga en la serie me pertenece._

**Capítulo 4: En la Kaiba Corp. **

El cansado cerebro de Seto procesó la información. La anciana le estaba diciendo que el bebé lloraba a tal fuerza que se escuchaba hasta la verja del jardín. ¡Pero si eso era imposible!

Aunque también es imposible que venga un hada y decida rejuvenecer a tu familiar más próximo doce años.

.-¿Por qué dices que no puedes acercarte a Moku… a Moki?

.-El llanto es insoportable, Señor. Creo que hasta ha llegado a romper los cristales de las ventanas.

Bueno, eso sí que era alarmante. Sobre todo por que la cuna estaba **muy** cerca de una ventana.

.-Ahora mismo voy para allá. No hagan nada hasta que llegue- Ordenó antes de colgar.

Con pasó firme volvió a dirigirse a la sala de juntas.

.-Debo comunicarles que he de ausentarme por un periodo leve de tiempo. Podrán seguir revisando los documentos y plantearle las dudas a mi encargado.- Quejas y reclamaciones se escucharon.

.-¡Esto me parece una total falta de compromiso, Sr. Kaiba- El CEO le mandó una mirada de enfado al tipo que habló que le cortó la respiración.

.-Les estoy dando el tiempo necesario para que sus estúpidos cerebros lean todo el contrato de una vez y apunten todas sus miserables dudas, comentándolas entre ustedes y así no sufrir la humillación de preguntarle al que les está haciendo el favor de negociar con sus empresas y que le triplican la edad- Escupió antes de abandonar la sala con fría calma, dejando a los presentes en blanco.

Cogiendo uno de los coches de la empresa se dirigió raudo a su hogar. En menos de cinco minutos ya había llegado. Saltándose, claro, todas las señales de Stop y todos los semáforos rojos, pero poco le preocupaba. ¿Para que si no pagaba comisiones a la policía?

Entrando con la cocinera, que le había estado esperando, cruzaron la verja. Era cierto que el llanto se escuchaba muy claramente aun estando tan lejos. Se sorprendió cuando vio a todo su servicio en las escalinatas de la entrada de su mansión, pero no se entretuvo en preguntar.

Abrió la puerta y comprendió porque habían salido todos. El sonido tan estridentemente fuerte casi lo tiró de espaldas. Era insoportable, se llevó las manos a los oídos en un reflejo para protegerlos.

Esa fuerza pulmonar no la podía tener un bebé normal. Algo le decía que quizás cierta luciérnaga estuviera detrás de todo eso. Con gran esfuerzo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta donde estaba su cuarto. Juraba que la sangre saldría por sus orejas en cualquier instante. Dolía tanto como tener un taladro incrustado en la cabeza. Cruzó la puerta abierta y abrió los ojos como platos.

Todas las ventanas habían saltado en mil pedazos, al igual que las bombillas de las lámparas. Cristales rotos por el suelo y por su cama. Pero por alguna razón, alrededor de la cuna no había nada, como si un campo invisible la hubiera protegido.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (**_ToT_****_ ¡NII-SAMA¡¿Dónde ESTAS!. Me siento muy angustiado, como si me estrujaran el pechito_**)

Recorriendo los escasos seis metros que lo separaban de su hermano, el llanto se redujo considerablemente, hasta volver a ser de un grado normal. Seto destapó sus oídos y corrió hacía la cuna.

.-¡Duuu! (**_¡Nii-sama! n o n_**)- Sonrió el pequeño la verle. Su hermano mayor lo cogió en brazos, comprobando su estado. No había heridas de ningún tipo, ni parecía haber motivos para que llorara.

.-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Susurró sujetando a su hermanito en su pecho. La verdad es que se había llevado un buen susto. Por un momento creyó que los cristales si habían alcanzado al bebé y que por eso lloraba. Y también podía haberse roto las curdas vocales gritando tan alto.

.-Eres francamente duro de mollera, chulito- Esa voz la reconoció al instante. En pocos segundos el hada se materializó delante suya. Seto le dirigió una mirada llena de odio mientras que inconscientemente giraba un poco su cuerpo para ocultar mejor a Mokuba en sus brazos.

.-¿Qué quieres?

.-Que se cumpla el deseo- Respondió con el entrecejo fruncido

.-Eres repetitiva, estúpida luciérnaga- Ella sonrió burlona y eso le dio muy mala espina.- ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?- Preguntó señalando el desastre.

.-Por supuesto.- Contestó calmada -Para asegurarme que estuvieras siempre con tu otouto le provoque una pequeña reacción. Siempre que tú abandones un lugar separándote de él un sentimiento de angustia lo atenazará, haciéndolo llorar un decibelio por debajo de lo que se necesita para romper el tímpano humano, literalmente

El mayor vio la sonrisa pretenciosa del estúpido ser y sintió como cada vez detestaba aun más a esa chica.

.-Eres una completa psicópata. Mi hermano podría haberse herido por tus tonterías.

.-¿Te crees que nací ayer, chulito?. Tu hermano es el que pidió el deseo y las normas dicen que él jamás, bajo ningún concepto, resulte herido.

.-Oh, así que toda esta tontería de los deseo tiene sus normas. Creía que hacías lo que te da la gana.

Ella se acercó a él rápidamente. Su mirada y su expresión en sí era terriblemente sería, casi rayando la locura. Aunque esto no asustó al CEO.

.-Yo no puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. Quisiera, pero no puedo… por ahora.

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Con el deseó de tu hermano ya serán mil deseos los que habré cumplido. Cuando un hada cumple mil deseos tiene derecho a reclamar ella uno. Y yo pediré mi libertad. Por eso tengo especial interés en tu hermano.

Separándose del castaño se elevó hasta el techo. Levantó los brazos y todos los cristales del suelo se alzaron, uniéndose y reconstruyéndose, quedando todo tal y como estaba antes.

.-El deseo será cumplido al cien por cien, aunque no te guste. No me quitaras mi oportunidad de ser libre- Murmuró antes de desaparecer.

Se preguntó si se había ido de verdad o solo se había hecho invisible y seguía rondando por ahí, A él no le importaba sus tonterías y no se conmovió por su deseo de libertad. Lo único que sabía era que le estaba complicando cada vez más las cosas.

Miró a su otouto, acurrucado sobre su pecho y con las mejillas aun húmedas de tanto haber llorado. Lo había pasado mal por su ausencia, por la sensación de

angustia obligada.

Porque había sido eso. Sí. Había sido provocado por la magia de la bruja con alas.

¿O quizás solo el aumento de voz de su hermano era lo que había sido alterado mágicamente?

.-¿Señor?- Escuchó la titubeante voz de la cocinera.

.-Prepárame todo lo que necesita Moki. Se vendrá conmigo a la Kaiba Corp.

.-Guu (**_Oh_****_¿nos vamos de viaje?_**)

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Lo tenía todo pensado. Joane le dio una gigantesca bolsa con pañales, biberones (en termos, para que no se enfriaran), una manta, dos mudas limpias para el niño, dos camisas y un pantalón para él (había insistido, para disgusto y extrañeza del CEO), unos cuantos juguetes, los comunicadores y el moisés, donde descansaba Mokuba en esos momentos, a su lado en el coche. La cocinera le explicó y mostró la forma de coger al pequeño para darle el biberón y le re-explicó como cambiar los pañales.

Su hermano estaría tranquilo y distraído en su oficina y él en la sala de reunión, puerta con puerta. Y si al pequeño le pasaba algo solo él se enteraría ya que pensaba ponerle unos auriculares a su comunicador que estaría bien guardado en su gabardina.

Llegó por la puerta de atrás a la corporación. No quería que nadie preguntara sobre el bebé. Cuantos menos lo supieran menos posibilidades de que los asistentes sociales aparecieran preguntando de donde había salido (puesto que constaba que él no tenía ningún pariente de esa edad) y harían preguntas difíciles sobre el paradero de su otouto. Hasta podrían descubrir que el pequeño había cambiado y con su estupenda suerte esas ratas pensarían que el cambio hubiera sido provocado por uno de sus inventos, arrebatándole así la custodia de Mokuba.

No sabía muy bien cual era la fijación de esos malditos por buscar excusas para separarlo de su hermano. Seguramente las comisiones de otras empresas dispuestas a todo por hundirlo. Pero si creían que eso pasaría estaban muy equivocados. Seto Kaiba no cometía nunca ningún error y mucho menos cuando se trataba del cuidado de Mokuba. No le faltaba nada a su hermano ni le faltaría. Para eso trabajaba horas y horas en reuniones y papeleos que lo aburrían de sobremanera. Él podría dedicarse única y exclusivamente en la creación de juegos y aparatos que fueran un éxito en el mercado, pero ni loco dejaría los demás asuntos en manos de terceros que pudieran estropear la financiación del futuro de su otouto. Y también por eso seguía asistiendo al instituto a pesar de que lo que enseñaban él ya lo sabía, porque no podía permitirse el lujo de que semejante mancha se expusiera en su informe.

Quizás su error fue obsesionarse por cuidar tanto a Mokuba que olvidó el estar con él. A fin de cuentas, por muchas cosas que le diera sabía que Mokuba no era materialista y que lo que más quería era a él, el amargado y frío hermano con el que le tocó lidiar. ¿Había estado anteponiendo lo que los demás decían que debía querer Mokuba antes que lo que el pequeño mismo decía?

Dejó de cavilar cuando llegó a su despacho. Aun podía escuchar discutir a la panda de idiotas en la habitación de al lado. Dejó el moisés y la bolsa en su amplió escritorio. Mokuba, que había estado dormido todo el camino, se desperezó un poco.

.-Estaré justo al lado- Le susurró mientras lo acomodaba –Vendré dentro de un par de horas para tu comida. Pórtate bien.

.-Guu (**_n-n Si yo soy muy bueno_**)

Seto cogió uno de los juguetes (un dragón blanco de ojos azules de peluche) y lo dejó junto al niño antes ponerse el auricular y entrar al cuarto contiguo.

Las miradas envenenadas fueron directas hacía su figura, pero eso no le importo. Como si no hubiera estado ausente volvió a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa y siguieron con el análisis del contrato.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

(**_Una lámpara, un cuadro, la misma lámpara otra vez… -o- joo, nii-sama me trajo a un sitió muy aburrido_**)

El chibi miraba aburrido todo el despacho. Había dormido, había jugado con el peluche, se había quitado los calcetines y se había tocado la nariz con los pies. Había hecho de todo y seguía aburrido.

(**_Nii_****_-sama decía que vendría en par de horas. ¿Pero que es una hora? Ó.Ò Bahh, ya lleva mucho rato fuera UoU_**)- Miró al peluche a su lado- (**_Tú opinas lo mismo que yo¿verdad?_**)

Silencio.

(**_¿Me oyes? ô-ó_**)

Silencio.

(**_¬¬ Aburrido_**)****

Silencio.

(**_Y también maleducado ÚoÙ_**)

Silencio.

(**_¬¬# no eres muy útil, la verdad. ó-ò me siento raro… uff, ahora me siento mejor n-n …...… ¿Qué es eso que huele tan mal?_**)

Mientras, en la habitación de al lado la reunión trascurría con normalidad, es decir, muy lentamente. Y eso reventaba los nervios del CEO (que lo demostrara era otra cosa).

Y entonces por su oído derecho empezó a escuchar un barboteo, primero silencioso, para irse volviendo cada vez más y más insistente. Seto suspiró interiormente (estaba en una reunión, no iba a hacer semejante acto emotivo delante de todos los empresarios) y se levanto murmurando un "ahora vuelvo" y entrando en su despacho velozmente.

.-Buuu gugg (**_ó-ò nii-sama, necesito que me quites esa cosa, se ha mojado… pero yo no he sido, que conste UoU_**)

Seto no tuvo que deducir mucho que le sucedía a su otouto, porqué al acercarse a él lo suficiente un horrible olor inundó su sentido del olfato. Estuvo a punto de suplicarle a todos los dioses que conocía que no fuera verdad lo que el pensaba que era.

Pero cuando cargó al pequeño sus temores fueron confirmados. Y Seto Kaiba se dispuso a cambiar un pañal, otra vez. Pero claro, Mokuba no iba a dejárselo todo tan fácil. El niño tenía autentica fobia los pañales (y a la ropa en general)

El como era posible que siendo la persona con el CI más grande de todo Japón y parte del extranjero no era capaz de aprender a poner un simple y estúpido pañal era algo que se salía de la lógica. Todo lo que le explicó la buena de Joane había salido de su cabeza.

Se deshizo del pañal viejo (tirándolo por un conducto directo al cubo de basura de la calle) y volvió ponerle otro a Mokuba. Por supuesto, con los quince minutos reglamentario de pataletas y luchas contra el bebé.

Levanto a su hermano para ver como había quedado. Y el pañal resbaló hasta el suelo…

¡Oh, vamos!. ¡No podía haberlo puesto tan mal!

.-¿Guu? (**_o-o¿Eso tenía que suceder? n o n Bueno, no importa. Mejor lo dejamos así_**)- Seto mando una mirada reprobatoria a la cara sonriente de su hermano.

Y como no podía darse por vencido lo intentó de nuevo. Con otros 15 minutos de lucha. Pero al menos esta vez parecía que no había metido mucho la pata. (Mokuba lo miraba adorablemente enfadado, hinchando los cachetes, pero eso no fue algo que le importó de sobremanera)

Y dejándolo de nuevo en el moisés, con el peluche (aburrido, según la opinión de Mokuba) y una ligera caricia en los suaves y espesos cabellos del pequeño, entro de nuevo a la reunión, sin dar explicaciones y recibiendo más miradas envenenadas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Por fin las cosas iban acelerando. En la última hora habían logrado avanzar bastante y calculaba que en un par de horas más (con mucha suerte) terminarían.

Lástima que tuviera que romper el ritmo, pero tenía que alimentar a Mokuba. Además, si sequía aguantando a esos imbéciles por más tiempo sin descansar iba a reventarle la cabeza por el dolor. Así que volvió a entrar en su despacho sin dar explicaciones.

En cuanto entró vio como Mokuba se metía en la boca el peluche del dragón blanco de ojos azules, mordisqueándolo como si de él pudiera sacar algo de comida. (**_XP ¡puaj!. ¡Sabe a pelusa!_**)

Sacó de la bolsa uno de los biberones, comprobando que el termo había hecho su trabajo y la leche seguía en una temperatura adecuada. Cogió a Mokuba en brazos, que parecía la mar de contento de verle, no sabía exactamente si era por él o por la comida (aunque probablemente por ambos) y se dispuso a darle el biberón.

Y en el mismo ínstate que su hermanito iba a recibir la comida, se quedo estático, porque un pensamiento le cruzó la mente. Iba a darle un biberón a un bebé, él, Seto Kaiba. ¿Existía algo más ridículo?. Y, por primera vez que recordara, un ligero tinte rojo tiño sus mejillas.

.-Guuu (**_óOò_****_ Nii-sama, tengo hambre_**)- El gorgojeo le saco de su ensimismamiento, pero no por ello dejo de sentirse avergonzado.

¿Quién se hubiera solamente imaginado que el gran Seto Kaiba diera un biberón alguna vez en su vida?. Era… inimaginable. Pero debía darle de comer a su hermano (aunque prefería el otro método, es decir, el de trabajar para conseguirle el alimento y todo lo demás).

Ignorando sus pensamientos decidió empezar de una santa vez. El chibi lo agradeció, puesto que empezó a tragar de forma veroz (daba hasta miedo, no fuera a ser que se atragantará) y en pocos minutos ya había acabado. Kaiba lo levanto por su hombro y le golpeó suavemente la espalda. Cuando escucho el ruido deseado lo bajo, quizás un poco mas rápido de lo que debiera. En cuanto se dio cuenta miro ligeramente preocupado a su hermano, temiendo que se hubiera asustado.

Pero Mokuba sonreía… ¿divertido?

Seto volvió a alzara su hermano, un poco por arriba de su cabeza y se sorprendió de escucharlo reír. Y un ligero sentimiento de orgullo le lleno el pecho. Era un amargado frío y calculador, pero había hecho reír a su pequeño hermano.

Era cierto que Mokuba reía antes estando con él, pero era por sus comentarios sarcásticos hacia el mundo en general, que su hermano veía con un lado divertido. Esto era diferente. Hacía años que no hacía reír a Mokuba por un juego (o algo parecido)

Sonrió muy ligeramente, volviendo a levantar a Mokuba. Haciéndole reír. Cada vez un poco más alto, un poco más rápido… No le importaba que le estuvieran esperando. Podía quedarse así un rato más…

.-¡Guii! (**_nOn_****_ ¡Que divertido!. ¡Más alto, más alto!... Ougg O-O … perdón_**)

Seto se quedo estático la ver la gran mancha en su camisa. Mokuba había vomitado. LE **había** vomitado _encima_.

En ese momento comprendió la insistencia de la anciana cocinera por la muda limpia para él.

Dejando al pequeño otra vez en el moisés Kaiba se dirigió al cuarto de baño anexado a su despacho y se lavó, murmurando pestes y maldiciones sobre luciérnagas y deseos y su propia tontería. Tiró la camisa machada por el mismo conducto por el que tiró el pañal (era una mancha no muy grande y podían limpiarla en una tintorería, pero vamos, tenia cientos de camisas iguales para preocuparse por eso)

Cuando salió para coger la otra que tenía en la bolsa, desnudo de cintura para arriba, (N/A: Ok, no babeen sobre los teclados) escuchó un ruido en la puerta.

.-Sr. Kaiba. Demandamos que salga inmediatamente- Dijo uno de los empresarios reunidos- Nos parece de total descortesía y desconsideración su ausencia repetitiva en la sala.

.-Cállese y siéntese- Ordenó de forma fría, peligrosa y enojada. Libero todo su malhumor por el pequeño incidente en su voz, quedándose bastante más sereno segundos después.

Cabe mencionar que el hombre le hizo caso y ya nadie se atrevió a cuestionar nada más por el momento. Se notaba a leguas hasta para unos lerdos como ellos que el CEO estaba de un humor peligroso.

Kaiba empezó a ponerse la camisa velozmente y se dirigió a la puerta cuando un ruidito suave lo detuvo.

.-¿Duu? (**_T-T_****_ ¿Estas enfadado?_**)

Seto no comprendió el barboteo, pero pudo apreciar los ojos grandes de su otouto mirándole con pena y comprendió que el pequeño había notado el enfado en su voz cuando habló con el hombre. Se acercó y le beso fugazmente la cabeza. El pequeño sonrió.

Y, por tercera vez (pero no última), volvió a la sala de juntas.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Si fuera una persona normal estaría llorando de alegría porqué por fin habían llegado al final, a la maldita y puñetera firma de las partes implicadas.

Pero claro, era Seto Kaiba, por lo que lo único que hizo fue fruncir las cejas.

Cuando todos los directivos se levantaron, pluma en mano, un ruido interrumpió el acto, aunque solo lo escuchara el CEO. Mokuba estaba llorando.

Y sintiendo que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, Seto se levantó, pidió (bueno, ordenó) que lo esperara y entró de nuevo al despacho.

.-¡Buuu buuu! (**_¡Seto, vuelvo a estar mojado!. –o- si ya te digo yo que esa cosa que me pones no sirve para nada, pero no me haces caso U-U_**)

Kaiba notó enseguida de que se trataba. "Otro pañal no, por favor"- Pensó, aun sabiendo que era así. Iba a empezar a odiar los pañales (otra cosa a su larga lista donde una luciérnaga radioactiva iba tomando puntos para ponerse entre los primeros lugares)

Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. Total, ya debería salirle bien¿no?. Con todas las veces que lo había intentando… Hombre que no conoce la sagrada Ley de Murphy; si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.

Así que armándose de toda su paciencia (que le quedaba francamente poca) se dispuso a llevar otra lucha con su adorado y en ese instante luchador otouto que le dejaría cansado, con el pelo revuelto (encantadora la manía de cogerle el cabello la del bebé) y con dolor de cabeza y oídos por las quejas del chibi.

Seto levantó a Mokuba para comprobar que esta vez NO se caía al suelo y pudo estar satisfecho. Obviamente el pañal parecía pasado por una batidora, pero no se había caído. Era un logro.

Que duró muy poco ya que las cintas autoadhesivas se despegaron. No se debe cantar victoria tan pronto.

.-Guu (**_Emm_****_… nii-sama, mejor quítate… n.nUUUUUUUUUU demasiado tarde_**)

.-…

.-… (**_n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**)

.-¡…!

.-… (**_n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_**)

.-Mo… Mokuba- Tartamudeó el CEO, que tenía la mirada perdida en su camisa y en sus pantalones- Me odias¿verdad?

.-¿Guuu? (**_Ô-ò ¿Eing?... Si lo siento mucho n.nUUU_**)

Pero Seto decidió dejar de pensar tonterías y poniendo otro pañal (esta vez Mokuba no se resistió… cargo de conciencia, seguramente) se dispuso a asearse él, quitándose los pantalones y la camisa húmedos (N/A: No pienso escribir que fue lo que sucedió, es superior a mis fuerzas ¬¬U saquen sus conclusiones) y tirándolos también, para luego lavarse y ponerse la segunda muda limpia.

Con el dolor de cabeza más grande de toda su vida salió por fin, dispuesto a terminar aunque tuviera que patear a alguien para que firmara el contrato e irse a su casa. Jamás había tenido una reunión tan pesada, y aun quedaba bastante de la tarde.

Los empresarios no se molestaron esta vez en mirarle de forma acusadora, puesto que en los ojos del frío Kaiba brillaba un reflejo de locura muy poco característico en él, pero que definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno.

**_N de la A:_**_ Realmente odio este cap. Lo he mirado como unas cien mil veces y cada vez lo odio más. Simplemente es aburrido. Si lo he subido es solo porque no se me ocurre nada, porque ya me estaba atrasando mucho y por que he decidido subir todo lo que tengo terminado de mis series porque dudo publicar algo en bastante tiempo._

_Así es, por motivos personales no me encuentro con ánimo de escribir. Además, dentro de poco entrare en la Universidad, lo que me quitará más tiempo. Aunque esa no es la razón. Simplemente no puedo. Así que de esta forma los compenso por el tiempo que este sin escribir y no se quedan con mucha intriga._

_Hasta que me sienta con ánimos de nuevo, supongo. Y con inspiración también. Mil gracias por los reviews, lastima que la pagina tenga una nueva norma que no permite contestarlos. Y perdonen mis incongruencias._


End file.
